1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns equipment for compacting compressible wastes such as paperboard, cardboard, wood wastes, and household trash. The machine is comprised of a rotatably driven drum inside a housing with an approximately vertical duct for material intake and discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some current waste compactors rely upon a roller revolving and resting on top of the waste, weighing down the waste. In these compactors, the waste is merely friction loaded by the roller. Moreover, the trash being compacted is exposed to the ambient air during conveyance.
With other waste compactors, trash being compacted is moved through a shaft or the like in front of the conveyance surface of a pressure plunger which when actuated compresses the trash and in some cases moves it into a container. Such a system may also be mounted vertically so that the wastes to be compacted can be moved underneath the compression surface of the plunger. In the latter case the wastes can be moved simultaneously into a receptacle, a bag or the like.
These trash compactors suffer from the drawback that either the trash is exposed to the ambient air during conveyance and that this conveyance proceeds only by frictionally loading this trash. In the case of compression-plunger designs, it is difficult to move the wastes in sufficient quantities to or below the compression surface. As with the other trash compactors with the compression-plunger design, the trash is exposed to the ambient air during conveyance, with possible odor pollution.